like a prayer 2
by ohhdarkstonedone11
Summary: Sequel to like a prayer.
1. Chapter 1

**((disclaimer: not mine… JKR.))**

**((HBP spoilers.))**

"do you think you could forgive me and take me back like nothing happened," he asked, "I don't think I could ask that of you"

"I love you, you did nothing wrong. Your kind and caring. You're a wonderful person, I love you I was never upset about it." she said tears still running down her face.

He watched her tears run down her face, his own running down his face. His heart was ripping, seeing her in pain, him causing her pain.

"please don't go you don't need to be alone I never thought you were doing it because you belived his lies." she said.

"I killed people, I killed Dumbledore, your willing to forget all of this." he said.

"you did the right thing, you saved too many people to count. I love you for who you are. These things made you in to the wonder full man you man you areto day, the man I see before me." she said stepping forward and setting her hand on his arm. "I love you."

He looked down at her seeing her, her love for him shining in her eyes. "but what will your friends say."

She let out a choked laugh, and wrapped her arms around him.

He kissd the top of her head. "I love you" he said.

She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him.

He kissed her back with all the passion in him.

She pulled away.

**TBC…**

**A/N: thank you for the review from **Megan Consoer


	2. Chapter 2

**((disclamer…)) not mine…**

A/N: Takes place at the end of 7th year. In the relationship since middle of 6th. She is his apprentice. Beginning of story is 4 weeks before end of term. Turned 18 at beginning of 6th year since time turner usage.

"I know it is suppost to be the other way around and all but I was going to ask you this earlier, so I'll ask you now, will you marry me severus" she asked.

He looked at her in surpirse, "yes I'll marry" he said another tear sliding out his eye, he bent down and kissed her.

"will you marry me," he asked.

"of course." she said as she moved up to kiss him.

The door opened. (they were standing in the middle of his office.)

"what is going on here" proffesor McGonagall screeched, "let go of miss. Granger this instant."

He pulled away slightly but didn't let go of her. "why should I let my fiance," he asked.

"your what" she exclanied. "your getting married?"

"yes we are." Hermione said.

"but you two hate each other," she said confused.

"no we don't I love himand we have been together since my 6th year," she said.

"you took advantage of a 15 year old." she snapped glaring at snape.

"no I'm almost 20" she said.

The door opened again.

**TBC…**

**A/N: thank you to: Megan Consoer and BedtimeStory thank you...**


	3. Chapter 3

**((Disclaimer)): not mine… (Looks around) nope still not mine. **

**((Sorry it took so long…))**

Ron and harry were looking for McGonagall she headed in to Snape's office. They followed her. What they didn't expect was the sight before them. Hermione and the greasy git holding each other as they fought with McGonagall.

"What's going on" harry asked.

"Why are you holding that greasy git Is more the question I want answered" ron snapped.

"We're engaged" Severus said.

"What" the two boys exclaimed, they whipped out their wands and pointed them at Severus.

Hermione pulled hers and pointed it at them. "Don't you dare," she said.

"Why not it is obviously he cursed you, or gave you a love potion," Ron said.

"He did not" she said glaring.

"But then why," harry asked.

"Because I love him, he's kind, caring, and a wonderful, person," she said.

"But why him of all people," McGonagall asked speaking for the first time since they arrived.

"He helped me when I needed it and with out him I probity would have made it then we became friends and then more," she said.

"There's no rule against this," Severus said, pulling Hermione closer.

"He's right there," McGonagall said.

"So when are you getting married," he asked after processing it and giving in.

"What" ron squawked.

"I give up, they love each other it's not my place to stand in there way, and I want to see her happy and if it's with him, then its with him." harry said.

"Fine" Ron grumbled.

"We just got engaged 10 minutes before you walked in, so give us time." Hermione said, "also keep this to your self till after graduation."

"Well then I guess you'll be going," Severus said opening the door.

"If you hurt her will kill you," harry said walking out.

"So when do you want to get married," Severus asked after they all left.

"Well how bout tomorrow and I can be Hermione snape by graduation," she said pulling him in to his quarters.

**((Well that's the end till a possibility of a sequel…)) **


End file.
